Lips of a Gentleman
by My Dark Paradise
Summary: Clara Oswald is sure of two things she likes girls and the Doctor is just her best friend. Nothing less nothing more. But after a one night of too many drinks she isn't sure of anything. Au, Clara and Eleven for now it's mostly T but M for future smut and mentions of violence possibly language
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Clara Oswald is sure of two things she likes girls and the Doctor is just her best friend. Nothing less nothing more. But after a one night of too many drinks she isn't sure of anything. Au, Clara and Eleven for now it's mostly T but M for future smut and mentions of violence possible language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who just this story **NO STEALING**

**A.N: ****Firstly, English is not my first language so I apologize for all the mistakes grammar or spelling. Secondly, my Word knows only American English so even when I write s instead of z he 'corrects' it.** **Last but not least, unlike my True Love Must Hurt I am planning to only focus on Clara and Doctor moments. **

* * *

**Lips Of A Gentleman**

**By Olexandra**

* * *

**Prologue**

He was absolutely worn out and he just couldn't wait to throw everything to the ground of his flat and get to bed finally getting a decent rest.

He couldn't complain even if he wanted to it was him who in the first place wanted to became a doctor and so now he was a doctor. And a Doctor since thanks to the job it became his permanent nick name. He liked it though. He never really liked his name in the first place and Doctor was something respectful something to admire.

He came out of the small elevator only to find a short brunette sitting on the floor back against the dark blue door to his flat. The only different colour in the whole building. All the other doors were red.

'Hi,' she greeted him quickly half whispering and he immediately knew that something was up. Perhaps telepathy. Perhaps they knew each other for too long and too well. Not that it mattered.

In a moment he was on the ground next to her his left arm around her shoulders by the back and the right one from the front. The woman bursting into tears and sobs.

The embrace was tight, warm and comforting.

Just as the man who was hugging her. She knows him. She admires him. She trusts him and in a way really loves him. No matter what, he is always the man she goes running to with every problem or every success and vice versa she is the first person on his list whenever he needs to.

That is the way they are. They way there were and they the way the will always be. They are the Doctor and Clara. Best friends forever and ever and…

ever?

* * *

**To be…**

**Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Clara Oswald is sure of two things she likes girls and the Doctor is just her best friend. Nothing less nothing more. But after a one night of too many drinks she isn't sure of anything. Au, Clara and Eleven for now it's mostly T but M for future smut and mentions of violence possible language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who just this story **NO STEALING**

**A.N: ****Firstly, English is not my first language so I apologize for all the mistakes grammar or spelling. Secondly, my Word knows only American English so even when I write s instead of z he 'corrects' it.** **Last but not least, unlike my True Love Must Hurt I am planning to only focus on Clara and Doctor moments. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Lips Of A Gentleman**

**By Olexandra**

* * *

Clara's mum died when she fifteen. It was sudden and unexpected and never fully explained. There was no letter left, no sign that anything was wrong. Simply no answer to why.

Ever since then Clara became strangely concerned and thrilled by secrets. It was as if she was possessed. She hated secrets and at the same time couldn't have enough of them. Many times she would simply sit somewhere near a group of people unnoticed and listen to their conversation. She herself many times remaining silence. People thought she was weird. She didn't mind that much. A short while after her mother's death she was simply numb to those kind of things.

Despite how odd people found her to be she felt into the eye of two people. First was a nice girl Nina Harwell. An Afro-American who moved to London from Boston with her family. The two girls quickly became close friends.

Clara admired Nina. She was not like anyone she ever met. She was wild and funny and simply something unique.

The other person was a bloke named Brian Dodson. Not very tall black haired boy with brown eyes. He was rather nice toward her. Always asking her out. He played lacrosse not that he was somewhere high on the team hierarchy but in their high school being a simple member meant something. Suddenly she wasn't odd to them or not when she was near to hear it at least.

Her new position as the girlfriend of a member of the team brought her to new possibilities of hearing secrets. It was crazy how just because she was now as they said one of them they told her anything.

It was often that Carrie, Anna, Melanie would have just run to her with their 'I am two days late, should I worry?' 'I am absolutely in love with Derek. Just don't tell it to anyone.' 'I broke my diet again. I put on weight again.' It didn't matter if they later told them to everyone or if just to some. She was one of them. One of the people who knew and as much as it was silly she really loved the feeling of knowing a secret and the less people knew the more special and brilliant she felt about it.

It happened one night after a big match. Everyone knew or at least everyone was acting as if they knew. They were whispering about it but whenever she would ask they would deny anything going on. That made her worried. Secrets that she didn't know always did. Brian had taken her upstairs. He wanted for them to have a bit time together. She knew what that meant. They were dating for a few months now. He liked touching, kissing, hugging simply everything like an average teenager would.

She liked the hugging part but kissing was a bit nasty and wet. Her lips always felt so sore and dry after that and he often bit her, hard. Once even caused her to bleed. Also the touching was somehow not what she would have expected it. She was often really stressed whenever he tried to get a hold of her breasts or tights. He was just too rough. Especially those hands of his which had scars from holding the crosse every day during his practice or match.

A lot of time she wasn't even sure why she was with Brian. She knew she didn't love him. Of course she didn't love him. She knew that from the absolute start when he started asking her out and all. But he was acting nicely toward her. He was the first boy who ever showed interest in her and she just didn't want to be the strange Clara Oswald who had no one. She might not have loved him but he seemed like a good person who really liked her so she somehow just hoped that it would have been enough and that later she would grow to love him. Later. Later that was what she kept on reminding herself. Later she would love him. Later she would like his kisses and touches. Just later…

This was her secret and she couldn't talk about it with anyone. Once she tried to with Nina but she just lost the courage in the end and changed the topic. It was hers and hers alone secret. And she craved it with a strange sort of delight of being the only one who knew.

So the night after the match they got to an empty room at the house of someone hosting a party for the team.

Someone's bedroom. It wasn't a room she knew just some room with strange posters of a group she never heard before and a bed which was probably why Brian had chosen it in the first place.

Nervousness and stress kicked in. Her mother. God. How she wished her mother was here to talk with her. To tell her that it was going to be okay. Because as he was leading her up those stairs, everybody watching them, Clara felt anything but okay.

Her stomach was jumping around with the evening dinner and a few cups she wanted to calm herself down with. Bullshit. Drinking didn't help. If anything it only made things worst. Her stomach.

He sat her down on the bed and went to lock the door. She could feel her heart in her chest ready to simply explode but not from joy or thrill but from fear and even more anxiousness. She wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

But he was assuring her that it will be okay. That he had protection, that he will be gentle and that he loves her and other things that only made her feel worst since she didn't feel that way about him.

Perhaps it was guilt that she didn't love him or maybe his assuring words that seemed really from the heart that she agreed and let herself be taken to the room.

They started kissing. She didn't like it before and she didn't like it now so she just started to kiss his neck hoping that they wouldn't have to kiss on the lips anymore.

But kissing wasn't what he wanted and so he started a bit too quickly for her taste undressing her and himself.

It was the first time in her life she was in her underwear in front of anyone. Well a boy at least. It was so strange she couldn't even describe it. She might have been still wearing some clothes but she felt naked and the feeling wasn't pleasant.

He put his hand on her bra but she stopped him.

'I want to keep it,' she managed to say because she honestly couldn't imagine being completely bare in front of him like that.

He smiled. He had a nice smile Clara had to give him that. She many times heard how Carrie was making poems about his smile. Maybe it should have bothered her made her jealous but it never did.

With the bra on he tried to warm her up by squeezing her breasts. She was feeling even more uncomfortable and wasn't even trying to pretend to look pleased or at least okay with it.

But he didn't seem to mind the expression on her face at all as he was continuing.

It was all too fast. As he was panting clearly enjoying every moment of it while she was absolutely disgust by what he was doing how he was touching her and squeezing and kissing her. No, Clara didn't like it at all.

Her panties went down.

Once he pulled out his manhood and without much ado or care tried to shove it into her she screamed and pushed him away.

'Are you mad? Clara, it is supposed to hurt.'

'But not like this,' she said and took her top putting it quickly on. She never felt more humiliated. She shouldn't have let him take her here in the first place. She knew it should hurt. Everyone told her but this wasn't like the hurt they were describing. It was as if someone took a bottle and tried to get inside her without her even being wet or open. Terrible experience.

He reached her, 'Don't be like that.' Another wave of apologies and things like 'it is going to be okay' 'and better' came rushing from his mouth. This time Clara didn't believe him and she surely wasn't going to go through that sort of pain again just for his benefit.

Unfortunately for her, he was stronger than her. He pulled her toward him and tried once more, hugging her this time putting his fingers into her hoping it would turn her on. Once again it fired backward as he was so rough it caused her pain. She screamed but this time he didn't give her time to pull him away.

'It's going to be okay, Clara. Trust me. It is supposed to hurt like this at the beginning. It will be fine. Trust me Clara,' he kept on repeating as he got her underneath him his pride straightened waiting to enter her.

She cried, cracked, trying everything she could to get him away from her.

He was strong and he kept on saying how it will be okay and once again for a moment he managed to get him inside causing her to scream as she was absolutely dry again and it hurt. Unbearably hurt.

But after that she finally managed to get him off as she punched him into the face and he felt to the back.

She quickly got to her feet putting on her panties and trousers and shouted a few threats before she ran out of the room like a lighting, down the stairs glad that no one paid attention to her.

On her way out she bumped into Nina and with no questions asked she asked her to come with her.

As they walked to Nina's house Clara confessed to her with what happened finding the only positive that at least she now had another secret. Other than that she felt really bad.

'Did he you know… come?' asked Nina as they were in her room on her bed.

'I don't think so. Why?'

'Seriously, Clara did he or not?'

Clara tried to think but despite her effort she couldn't. The pain made everything blurry from Brian's attempt of having sex with her.

Nina sneaked into her older sister's room and brought back an afterpill for Clara. Another thing Brian failed her trust in. She couldn't believe she almost gave herself away to someone like Brian. She felt terrible for it.

Nina was calming her down through the rest of the night. They talked a lot about her mum, about why she started going out with Brian in the first place. She even confessed to her about her little secret obsession.

They were lying on Nina's bed next to each other, the room lamp already switched off and the only noise coming from the living room where Nina's parents watched some movie.

'Do you want to know a secret?' asked Nina after a moment that nothing was said.

'Always.'

'I really like you, Clara.'

'I like you too.'

'Not like that.'

Clara immediately knew what she meant and wondered what it was like to actually like a girl in that sort of way. She never thought of herself as a well… lesbian. Just like anyone else she could admire or see when another girl was pretty but she didn't think about them in a way of how it would be like to kiss them or be with them in the way she tonight was with Brian.

Another thing was that she didn't even know Nina was like that. She never acted all drooling when they were changing for P.T. She was quite popular too. Not that she hung out with Brian and Carrie and other kids from the lacrosse but she had her own group she always gone out and was being friends with. Everyone liked Nina despite that she was a new kid. Clara liked her too. She was her friend and she was happy and glad to have her. She always talked with her about things that bothered her even though she didn't confess about Brian first.

'Why?'

'Hm?'

'Why do you like me?'

She heard a chuckle, 'How can you ask that? You're funny and brave and clever and the kindest person I know and you're very pretty. I often feel like I don't want to go or be with everyone else just with you, Clara. You always make up my day with your soft smile and funny attitude. Talking to you is great because you don't think just about hair and nails but you are not like those who are already planning a house and a dog. But you are not just kind you're a bit wild too. You like to dare people to prove themselves. But the way you talk about certain things like you family for example. You really love them or those kids that you take care of. You really care about them. I never met a person like you, Clara.'

Clara listened to her words her face hidden by the dark of the night. She never heard someone talk about her this way. Not even Brian or her parents. It was nice to hear something like that.

She put her hand on her cheek and leaned toward her.

As their lips touched for the first time it wasn't like with Brian at all. He was always so hot-headed and rough. Nina was a much gentler kisser. She had soft and full lips and a tongue that was carefully wondering through her mouth while her hand was on her neck, her fingers playfully dancing on her skin.

Kissing Nina was different. Very sensitive, girly, she felt it. For the first time she actually felt it. She felt in forming slowly in her stomach warming up and slowly running to her toes tickling them causing them to curl into the bed. It was a beyond expression feeling of warm and kind… and love. It felt wonderful.

Once they ended the kiss Clara felt her heart jumping like a crazy junky but it wasn't because of fear like with Brian. Nothing that Nina caused was anything like Brian.

Nina was soft and carrying and Clara felt safe and liked by her.

'Tell me did it hurt? When he you know…'

Clara blinked trying to see her face in the dark.

'Yeah, it still hurts a bit.'

It was Nina now who leaned toward her and kissed her but just like Brian she didn't stop there. She continued with her neck her hands going through her body but she wasn't disgust or scared by it. She enjoyed it. Clara simply closed her eyes knowing that it was Nina. Nina, someone who she trusted the most who was touching her, pleasing her.

From her neck she went to her breasts where she wasn't senseless and inexperienced. No she was Nina and she caressed them like only a girl could causing a strange hum running through Clara.

Nina's hands moved lower to her most sensitive area. She played with her, teased her, caress, brushed and did everything to send Clara to the highest floor she could possibly get.

She trembled and purred and half scream as a wave of intense pleasure heat washed through her body leaving her panting on the bed under Nina who then moved again to her lips kissing her again.

And so that night Clara for the first time made love. She was sure of it because there was no other way to call such a thing than making love. Nina explored her body in a way Clara couldn't imagine any boy to. She made her feel complete and wonderful and at the end of the night and the beginning of the morning as they were laying next to each other foreheads touching lips smiling as the morning sun revealed them.

To come to a term of being different in the sexual way was something Clara refused to deal with. Since neither she nor Nina had any intention in others finding out they held themselves back whenever they were with others and acted as a true couple once they were alone behind closed doors.

No one though anything about their secret looks or giggles or even sometimes goofy faces when they were pretending they were doing something naughty. They were best friends and girls so almost everything was allowed.

They could hold hands, from time to time kiss not too long or too much but briefly and no one would think anything bad about it.

* * *

Kissing the Doctor was something in the middle. He was a man and so he couldn't have girly kisses but that didn't mean they couldn't be sensitive and tender as well.

It wasn't planned. _Dear God._ It couldn't have been planned. She was gay and he was her best friend in the world. She loved him but not like that. Not in the way people many times suspects them.

The kissing…_ah the kissing_. It was a shame really because the Doctor as far as she could process was a very good kisser.

His kisses were teasing while they were at the same time caressing. His lips gently from time to time grasped her bottom lip between his.

She knew it was the Doctor. A few times after Nina she was kissing someone else. Well, some other girl, something when her eyes were close she found herself imagining, fantasying about it being Nina again. But not now.

Now, it was Doctor. There was no mistake. These lips, his beautifully soft lips that were slowly letting out the familiar hum belonged to him. To the Doctor.

Which was why it was such a shame that they were kissing like this.

Like this. On his bed where they often slept together fully clothes of course. Where they often talk about their day, their dreams, their life.

But like this, partly drunk partly lonely. Just killing some ridiculous alone moment. This wasn't right.

The half of Clara's brain which was still thinking knew it was pure madness to be doing this with a man. With the Doctor.

But the other part, the one which was in control as her mouth was letting out those loud moans had made it clear what she wanted and made the other part blush.

Still she only made those noises with girl. Could it be really that easy to see the Doctor as just the Doctor not man?

They were both on the other corner of the bed. Well at least they had been sitting like that getting ready for bed after they finished one of the many wines he got as a gift since he even worked as a doctor.

It was a moment. A brief moment of looking at each other after some kind of a tipsy joke which made them laughed. They simply both at the same time ended up leaning forward both of their hands on the bed to keep them from falling on it. The only thing that actually touched were their lips, their mouths, their teeth, their tongues.

After what seemed like a really long time Clara couldn't tell because of the alcohol she moved closer feeling that the sensation was getting the better of her as she put her hand on his chest.

But that was when he snapped out of it took her hand away with his left hand while the other one took her shoulder and turned her around, quickly, pressing her back against his chest his hands hugging her instantly.

They were breathing a bit harder than average. She pressed against his back and he hugging her keeping her own hands under his.

She tried to shift, to move but he was stronger than her and used that strength to keep her in place.

'Don't.'

She stopped moving.

'Just let it…pass.'

She didn't know if he was meaning the bump that she felt while she was moving or something else but closing her eyes she did as she was told.

* * *

From the moment they first meet he, John Smith became her Doctor in a way. She was the first person who ever called him that and he was the first person who ever found out about her orientation. Perhaps it wasn't a good thing. Perhaps if someone else would have find out and be disgusted and hate her for it she would know better than to confess to her family later but that was a different story.

It was a true coincidence in every way when John Smith walked into a small bookshop that Nina was working in during her free time to hide from a rather heavy rain.

Normally Clara wouldn't even be there because of Nina's always angry boss. He didn't like it when Nina was chatting with her friends who unlike Clara she had quite a lot during her working hours but today he fell ill and didn't come so the two girls took the chance. Mostly they were just talking. From time to time kiss while Clara was helping her with the new books that arrived.

Clara was just putting some books on the shelves when Nina came from behind and hugged her.

'I really wished we could go to the prom together.'

That was a bit an issue. The new director made it very clear that only boy girl couples were allowed to come to the prom.

Nina had a friend also gay who would gladly take her but since Clara broke up with Brian all her friends were gone with the wind and all of Nina's already were in a relationship.

Clara sighed and turned around to Nina putting her hands on her hips.

'You still can go with Mark.'

'I don't want to go without you. I want us all there,' said Nina disappointed.

Clara pressed her forehead against hers, 'I know but… honestly we couldn't even dance together so what would be the point?'

Nina nodded still sad and Clara kissed her. It was a soft kiss like all of their kisses but knowing that they were the only ones in the shop and that the rain chased everyone from the street home they continued kissing.

Clara smiling against the kiss working her way thought the buttons on her blouse.

Nina giggled as Clara's fingers tickled her skin creating a sensation that soon made her moan.

That was when suddenly a book fell down and the two girls startled jumped away from each other only to find a tall boy with brown hair all wet from the rain outside staring completely shocked at the two girls, his cheeks immediately red.

He mumbled some sort of version of 'sorry' and rapidly ran outside.

'He's from out school!' shouted Clara and quickly ran after him.

John didn't left. The rain was too heavy to go anywhere. So he stayed under the roof outside of the shop.

Clara got outside. Her whole body trembling and surely not from the run.

As the door opened he looked at her, his cheeks still red before he looked away again mumbling something she didn't understand.

'What? I didn't hear you.'

He sighed still looking away, 'I said I can see your bra.'

Clara quickly turned around realizing that just like she undid Nina buttons on her blouse she did hers. She quickly fixed it making sure that it was the only thing that she was showing before she turned around blush now on her cheeks as well.

'Uhm… about that…'

'I don't care. That's between you and Nina, Clara.'

Clara blinked confused. She knew the boy…well she saw him in the halls. He was quite tall and hard to miss. She thought that maybe she had some subject with him since she knew her name but she couldn't tell.

'Sorry,' she mumbled ashamed. She knew what it was like to be invisible toward the others. She never wanted to be like that. Not even when she was dating Brian. Even then she tried to be nice and equal to everyone but ever since she was with Nina she seemed to have lost track of anything that didn't include her. She thought that it was the way love worked. That it caused people to forget about the rest of the world.

'For what?' he asked for the first time looking at her ever since she fixed her appearance. He seemed confused, the blush gone.

'For not remembering your name… I am not like that I swear.'

To her surprise the boy smiled at her, honestly, actually happy that she didn't know his name since he hated it so much.

'That's okay. I really don't like my name so it is for the best.'

'But what should I call you then?'

Nina walked outside, 'Are you two planning to come in? It's cold and I put the kettle on. Let's have tea.'

Clara looked at Nina and then at him again suddenly realizing that he had biology with her and that he was amazing in it. Their professor never forgot to praise him as he always had the highest result in the exam.

'Are you coming… Doctor?' she asked not thinking much about what she was saying.

'Doctor?' he repeated confused.

'Well, you are good in biology and I think that when you transferred you mentioned something about becoming a doctor one day so might as well start using the nick name, right?'

John watched Clara then Nina and again Clara before he shrugged his shoulders and walked to the shop again, to drink tea with them swearing that he wouldn't tell their secret to anyone.

Nina didn't seem to mind even if he did but Clara was grateful.

It was a big spin from not knowing his name to calling him the next day to go out with her, Nina and a group of friends.

As they were out he noticed a few things like that a group of friends were just Nina's friends. The group consisted from about thirteen people and that Clara really wanted him to be her friend.

He liked Clara. He never met anyone who would be gay like her or at least he didn't know if met. He thought that if he ever did found out about someone something like this. Especially the way he found out about Clara and Nina he would see them in a different way and always kept his mind on that one thing but he didn't.

The fact that she and Nina were together strake him only when they held hands or shared a quick kiss but even then it wasn't disturbing or anything. At least he found out that he wasn't homophobic. Surely not toward two girls together.

He enjoyed Clara and Nina's company and very soon after that they became friends. True friends. In a way he loved Clara a bit more than Nina but it wasn't that kind love. No, their relationship was beyond that it. It was more. It was as if they were soulmates but still just friends.

* * *

And he would protect his friend no matter what.

* * *

There was a sudden knock on the door at a very late hour. The owner of the door and the flat behind it was deeply asleep but as the knock continued and got rather loud he woke up and very grumpily from the disturbed sleep he walked to it.

Once he opened it an angry looking tall man with bowtie rushed inside shoving the man, the owner of the flat back inside.

'What the hell?' asked the now fully awaken man.

The tall man took him by his sleeping t-shirt and shoved him into a wall.

'Listen to me you bastard,' he started slowly making each word heard and giving it an important meaning.

'Tomorrow, you are going to go to work and tell everyone that your stupid bullshit about Clara Oswald being a gay is just a bullshit or I will come back and trust me, mate, you won't like it.'

The man stared at the angry tall guy his eyes fixed on odd bowtie on his neck which caught his eyes.

'Did you hear me?!' He shoved him again, his head hitting the wall.

'Okay, okay, no bullshit got it.'

'And don't you even dare about confronting her about this, understood? Because trust me if she will cry just one tear because of you I will cause you pain.'

If anyone would have asked Patrick Jonah (which was his name) what did he feared the most till this night he would have said spiders, heights or something ordinary like that. But now after this moment he would fear just one thing most of anything. Just a one mad man with a bowtie.

Patrick nodded.

'Good, and never forget that,' fearfully said the tall man with a bowtie before he left back to his friend.

* * *

'You were out,' said Clara half asleep half-awake once he returned,

'Did you go to Jonah's?'

He put down his shoes and crawled to the bed next to her, 'He won't bother you again, Clara. Trust me.'

With a small smile she closed her eyes, 'I trust you.'

* * *

That morning Clara woke up with an echo of her dream about Nina and Brian that mixed into something in which she couldn't tell which one was who.

She supposed it was morning since the sun looked as if it was rising. The sky behind the windows in a lovely colour created by red and orange.

She woke up in a bed with the Doctor facing her, his eyes closed.

Their hands were briefly touching. In some article she read that people who slept close to each other, face to face and briefly touching by the hands or forehead are the ones with the healthiest and best relationship. Whenever she came to Doctor's or he to hers they always slept in bed and always like this. So technically they had a great relationship which was true just not the kind of relationship.

She watched the man she knew so well probably more than anyone else knew him for a while as he calmly slept knowing that once again he acted as a good friend.

Good friend that kissed her…

It was so beyond oddness that despite that they were friends for almost a decade. This night. This very night when she just like all the other times came running to him for comfort because of the rumors that her idiot colleague started spreading around.

Yes, she was gay but he didn't really know that. He just got angry that Clara didn't want to go out with him.

That was just the way she was. She never accepted the offer of any men who asked her out but she never explained it. After the thing with her father she didn't have to courage to say it to the open ever again. And so the only one who knew were the girls she was dating and…

'Doctor,' she whispered.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes finding Clara in front of him smiling a bit.

'Clara.'

'Yes?'

'Your mouth smells.'

She burst into laughed and turned around.

A real gentleman her friend was.

Her friend and not even careless tipsy kissing could change that between them.

Or could it?

* * *

**To be…**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
